RIZENJU
by bloodytwistedangel
Summary: [COMPLETE] A Cinderella ontake for Tsubasa with CLAMP crossovers. Contains Epilogue. KuroFai.
1. ACT 1 OVERTURE

**RIZENJU**

Disclaimer: I own neither Tsubasa nor Cinderella. Tsubasa copyright CLAMP and Cinderella belongs to Hans Christian Anderson (I think.) (Sweat Drop)

Intro: Sixteenth fic for the FaiKuro Cinderella take. I wrote one for the KKM! fandom and it was just so much fun. (smiles) It is chapters. I will update both this one and the KKM! one the same time… I'm not sure on a good time frame. Anyhow, enjoy my first chapter for the KuroFai epic.

Strand Rating: Brief Violence, Sugesstive/Sexual Themes, Language, Shounen-Ai, ect.

Pairing: Fai x Kurogane – Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

A/N: I added different characters everywhere. Twist in the story later. (smiles)

* * *

**ACT – 1 – OVERTURE

* * *

**

Once upon a time, there was a magical kingdom. King Eriol and Queen Tomoyo ruled with equality, love, and justice. The land of Clow loved their royalty and paid tributes often. They built elaborate buildings and obediently obeyed their rule. Indeed, the land was peaceful and loving.

However, within the few years of their great reign, Sir Yukito, a noble and wealthy duke, passed away suddenly. His husband, Lord Toya, was still saddened by his husband's death and so he married a woman of equal status. The reason behind his sudden marriage was no secret. Fai, the adopted love child of Yukito and Toya, was left 'motherless.'

Knowing how hard and horrible it is to live life without a mother-figure, Toya felt his love-child's pain. He decided the best way to fix the problem was to marry a loving and caring mother, even if the relationship he had with her could never rival his former. Toya found what he sought in Naruku, a noble lady from a nearby land.

The relationship wasn't bad, but it wasn't good, either. The lady and lord often fought concerning financial problems. It became apparent in less than their first week of marriage that his family name and fortune was what she was after. It was that one day, when it took Lady Naruku no time at all and so she killed her loving husband.

Loosing one parent was depressing, but loosing the both within the same time frame was completely devastating. To make matters worse, Fai's step-mother squandered all of his fortune shamelessly on herself, her pet Soupy, and her two daughters, Ruri and Hari. She abused his family name by inviting herself to wonder balls and parties of different sorts.

Fai was sent to clean the house, do his step-sisters' chores, cook the meals, and tend the animals. It was hard work, considering the size of the house and his new family's appetite. Even so, Fai enjoyed his work and made the best of the situation. When the family thought they'd make his life even more of a living Hell, all he had to do was smile, and they would instantly become bored with him. Thus, he learned to smile always.

Fai was lonely, though. Ruri and Hari never even made an attempt to befriend or like Fai. They never acted civil toward him and piled all their chores atop him. They made him run errands for them and only talked to him when trying to expose a weakness. Fai never let up, though and continued to stay strong.

Somewhere, deep within his mind, Fai wished for a friend. Someone to talk to and share his problems, dreams, wishes, and wants with. The blonde reconsidered this. He wanted more than that. He wanted passion, love, excitement, and exhilarating sensation. But that would never be. Because now he was the single son of a blotted out dynasty.

**-O-**

"Kuro-Kan! Come over here, dear! Your hair is a mess! At least comb it!"

"It doesn't look any different, mother! My hair isn't long enough!" A flustered boy made his way out of the possessive mother's clutches. It wasn't easy being a prince, but to have his mother was a living Hell.

"On other terms, son. Have you found a suitor yet? You _are_ our only son. We hoped you would find a happy marriage, but time is running out on us." King Eriol found that the boy's mother had already grabbed him and stuck him in place, and so he backed away slowly. "If you have not, we have no choice but to hold a ball in your favor. We shall invite all the women of status."

"Father! Surely you can't mean that! I have no means for a woman! I can take the throne alone!" Kurogane stood up from his mother's lap and stormed away.

"Well, we'll get everything settled in a week dear. Let's let him roam about town to see if he fancies anyone. If he does, we shall let him have her, if not, he must choose a candidate at the ball." They always said a mother's words are the best words, and Queen Tomoyo's idea was truly ingenious.

"…I suppose that sounds about right. We shall do that. Ogata! Take my son out to the town now!" Eriol thought this idea might be fun. He smirked with pleasure as a stressed-out blonde man shakingly made his way into the room.

"Sir! I'm going out to gather materials for Icchan, Sir!"

"That crazy scientist can wait. Do it now, I say! I will make it worth his while."

**-O-**

"…And that's all I need! Wow. I ran the errands pretty fast today. I think I have some time to myself!" Fai smiled happily as he skipped down the sidewalk. His arms were held down with heavy luggage but that didn't faze him. His quirky smile stretched across his face before he saw the most intriguing creature in his existence.

Long, broad, black features set off pale skin and a muscular body. Fai stared in awe of crimson eyes before the subject realized he was being watched and followed.

Turning around Kurogane saw cerulean eyes and a bright smile gleaming at him, slightly flustered. "Uh… What do you want?"

Seeing that Fai had been figured out, he straightened out and gave his best smile. "I'm lost."

"Huh. So am I. I've seem to have strayed from the psycho…" Kurogaen started looking about, wondering where his escort wandered off to.

"Ah! Really! I'll buy you a drink!" Fai shoved all his contents into one hand before grabbing the taller man with the other. "I'm not really lost, but I know a great place to eat!" Fai smirk as he pranced with the confused man.

**-O-**

"And so that's my story. Sad, huh? Well, what about you?" Fai wasn't sure why he was telling a complete stranger about himself and the things he loved and hated and his background or anything at all. He just knew it would be all right to tell this single person everything.

"Me? Ah. Well, I'm Kurogane and I'm the-"

"Kuro-Run? Kuro-Rin? Kuro-Ran? What works?" the blonde teased innocently

"Wh-Wh-What the-?"Kurogane started stuttering. He had only been called, 'prince,' 'Kurogane,' and 'son' his entire life. This cute, new ending to his name shocked him. "NONE!"

"Oh, How sad. Well, call me-"

'_This guy is impossible,'_ Kurogane thought to himself. _'Wait… Is he/she even a guy?'_ The blonde figure looked like a boy but carried himself like a woman.

"Wow! Time flies by! I'm done. Pay the check? I have to be somewhere!" Fai got up suddenly and walked out briskly.

"Wait! I didn't get your name!" Kurogane skipped out on the bill and chased the figure down. He was able to follow the blonde considering how tall he was.

"It's Flowrite!" the blonde called out quickly turning around and smiling. He turned around again and blurred into the masses.

"Prince! Prince! There you are! I lost you! Don't wander off like that! I'll get in trouble!" Ogata frantically tried to calm down, checking all of the jet black-haired boy's body for any suspicious markings or doings.

"Ogata. Does Flowrite ring a bell?"

"Flowrite? No… Not for me, at least," the puzzled man confessed.

Kurogane looked in the blonde's direction and sighed. Why did he suddenly want to know? Well, the stranger was refreshing to Kurogane in the least. He returned to reality, seeing that the mysterious person seemed to have dropped a single bag. After walking closer he found that it really was one of the bags the blonde had. He picked it up and examined it. It looked safe and so the prince looked inside to take a small peek at what was in the bag…

"Ogata. Let's go back. We have some research to do," Kurogane said shortly. He closed the bag quickly and put his hand over his mouth to refrain from a nose-bleed.

"Do you feel sick, prince? You… look rather pale."

"Not sick. And it's just what's _in_ the bag."

* * *

**END - 1 - OVERTURE**

* * *

Afterthoughts: Ho ho ho! What is in the bag? You'll know in the next chapter. The CLAMP cross-over will really kick off and the whole Cinderella story will start in motion next chapter. Yes, I'd rather start off with the introduction for a whole chapter. (dies) And Rizenju is a made-up word with no significance by any means, thank you. Until next time. 


	2. ACT 2 BOLERO

**RIZENJU**

Intro: My God… I completely forgot about this until I was updating my profile… Oh well. Sorry for the inconvenience. (hides) Anyhow, please enjoy the stupidity and fluff of Cinderella on-take of Tsubasa's KuroFai. 'I Know What Boys Like,' by The Waitresses is on right now. (snickers)

A/N: The bag doesn't play a role until next chappie. Hope this lives up to expectations!

* * *

**ACT – 2 – BOLERO

* * *

**

Fai smiled with empty thoughts. For the first time in his life, he had been enraptured with a man he knew nothing about. He sighed somberly. Gazing out of the window, he was reminded of the man he'll never forget.

He tried to connect with his inner peace. Imagine a wonderful, beautiful life with a man he never knew. There were two big problems, though. First, he didn't know a single thing about this person except for his name and conclusions drawn out of observations. Second, he was a man, whether the stranger knew it or not.

Two men couldn't be together in this pitiful world, and he knew this very well. Of course, his parents were a single exception in his mind. Sighing in defeat, hw drew on a single sheet of paper when he wished he was: long hair, a nice chest, a curved figure, long legs, and slender wrists.

He had a few of these already, but it was the chest that matter the most. He didn't really want to be a woman, either. He just wanted to be accepted by someone who could deal with his sexuality.

He opened the window and allowed the breeze to enter. He tried to suppress the negative thoughts, but they seemed to enter his mind more than anything else. Thoughts of a shady figure, and a memory of a pointless standing. He just wanted to be free – free from everything that tied him down.

Free to prove himself, free to do what he wanted, free from the pain, torture, and chores. Just someone who would find him, sweep him off his feet, and take him away. Away from his calling step-family…

**-O-**

Blushing in the silence, he sat there to himself. It had been three days without contact. Four days left to find this person of whom he's been instantly infatuated with. He was running dry on time, too.

Royal servants made their ways about. Preparing feasts, taoiloring the King and Queen's outfits, and moving things into place for the ball that would take place in just four days. The royal palace was busily working away.

But what had he done for two-and-a-half says? Anything worth wile? No. Just wait outside a lonely door for a response.

A few hours later, he finally heard the door creak open. Smoke filled the room from the neighboring office. "Holy smokes you majesty! We finally have it! Now what do you need to know about this 'Flowrite?' We have all the evidence, facts, and gossip!"

"What were you two…? You know what, I don't want to know," the young prince said, shaking with fear. "Just tell me what you will."

"Before I start with that," the scientist said, dropping his glasses slightly on his nose, "What were you doing with _that_? How _ever_ did a young snapper – much less _you_ – end up with that?" The prince blushed and turned his head the other way. "You weren't planning on doing anything with that, were you?"

"Hell no," Kurogane answered.

Icchan smiled. "Good." The brunette took a deep breath with a pause. "Well, the Flowrite dynasty goes back to the founding of the very country. They even-"

"Long story short, they're from a foreign country to the east. Yukito that dynasty married into the Fujitaka heritage of Clow, Toya, and thus settled down here. However both died, Yukito before Toya. The two never born any children due to… gender difficulties, but Toya married a woman of Clow with two daughters of her won. That is the only strand of 'Flowrite' in all of Clow," Ogata stated, bowing humbly.

"I'll do the talking here!" Icchan roared, infuriated. Stepping on the blonde, causing him to cry in pain, Icchan growled.

"But you were just going to fluff the story to gastronomic proportions! And who cares about gossip?"

As the two fought, the adolescent swordsman thought. "Well, if the two didn't have any children due to gender difficulties, what about the step-wife's daughters?"

"Two dead ends," Icchan, the victor, said with a confident tone. "First off, the daughters are both Clow through bred. The person you described sounds as if from the farthermost east or north. And well, the two technically did have an offspring, one that fits the description, but it's adopted."

"So?" the prince questioned.

"It's a male," the worn out blonde said as he finally collapsed.

"…What? You mean I'm…" Kurogane clasped a hand over his mouth. He didn't – couldn't – believe what this meant. "You mean-?"

"Yes prince," Icchan calmly confronted, "It is true. You are gay-"

"Not crazy! This person actually does exist! Great! Case closed, problem solved. Let's go," he cheered.

"This went over you head, methinks," both Icchan and Ogata replied in sync.

**-O-**

The door slammed and the walls vibrated slowly. Naruku must have been mad. The doorbell rung, so she had gone to greet the visitor. Fai wasn't sure what happened, but after ten minutes, she exploded into rage.

"The horror! The pain! You!" the red-head screamed, raging into the room Fai was currently cleaning. Pointing an accused finger at him, she screamed. "What did you do this past week! Tell me now and I may just give you the area of all out land as punishment!"

Fai, surprised at this sudden outburst, was silent for a moment. " When I cleaned, you watched me and when you didn't Ruri and Hari made fun of me as I did it," he replied with a smile. "Lately you've asked me to buy things for you in town and so I did that, too."

"And when you went into town, did you meet anyone?" she questioned sharply. Fai silenced himself. "Well?" she snapped?

"No," he finally commented, softer than usual. Shifting his head, he continued his work.

"Liar!" she shrieked. Fai's head jolted upwards at her. Naruku slapped him across the face to his surprise. "I just received a call at the door asking for the adoptive heir to the Flowrite line. Your stupid name could only mean you leaked it out it somewhere, seeing how I would never use that filthy ending! Royalty! The prince would like to meet with you personally! Of course, I turned it down seeing as you're in your own pitiful state. As punishment, I'm sending you to our vacation house in the north to clean and board for a month."

Naruku left the room. The blonde stood in disbelief. _'So that's it, huh? Well, too late for regrets now…'_

**-O-**

"What!" The queen sat in shock. "He turned you down? And then he goes on an excursion to the north?"

Tomoyo grabbed her son, who was taking this all very calmly. "He even ignored the invitation to the ball…" Kurogane stated blankly.

"Don't tell you father about the dilemma," Tomoyo said, caressing her son. Of all the people, the only person the troubled prince trusted with his little secret was his very mother. "So shall we have an excursion to the north?"

The raven-haired boy was silent. "…No. If I mean that little to him, there is no point."

**-O-**

Fai was silent. This lonely, icy mansion would be his new home for the next month. And the person he loved most in the world would never know his true feelings.

He sat down, all alone, on a garden bench. What he really wanted to do at that very second was to just be honest with himself. Love at first sight was not something Fai believed in, but it would've made a lot of sense.

Slowly, Fai decided no one was around. It would be okay to do that which he never did. It would be okay to do that which he never did. It would be okay for him to cry. No one would care, anyways. There was only one rule his mother-father told him.

'_You can only cry one tear, okay? So make it worth it.'_

As that single tear fell, it sank into the cold stone floor. He sat there, somberly frowning and crying dry tearts in the cold. It was at that very second that something magical happened. A spark here and a spark there, when finally a beautiful girl appeared from thin air.

"Why hello there, sweetie! Wow! Just a single tear? You are the talented, strong little thing, aren't you?" she smiled as she pulled a stick out of her sash.

Fai, sitting in disbelief, stared open mouthed. "Um… exactly who are you?"

"Oh, dear me! I am Shimizu, your fairy Godmother!" she snapped her fingers and two sprites set a background as she posed. The more stoic of the two held a boom-box with a strange tune. "Complete with theme music! These sprites here are Sumono and Kotoko, my aids."

"…aids?" Fai did not like where this was going.

"Well, I had my license suspended for drinking on the job, so now I have to use aids," she commented with a smile.

"I…see," the blonde stated blandly, feeling his stomach knot.

"Anyhow! Let's grant that wish of yours! There is someone you love in the south and if you don't meet that person, they are going to marry someone else."

Fai's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes, Kurogane of the Clow dynasty. He is holding a ball in favor of all the pretty ladies of the world. You didn't know? Well, in any case you're going to that ball. Shall we commence in the wishing?"

"What I say? I'm not sure. I never really get wishes granted via fairy Godmother…"

"Nevermind that! I can read your heart. Now! Sumono! Kotoko!" Shimizu called upon her sprites who started casting magic here and there.

Fai was enraptured by magic and instantly changed into thick, beautiful robes. Underneath, tight clothing and long gloves embellished his body. The blonde was amazed.

"Okay. 'll transport you there. When you get there, from the moment you step into the country of Clow, you will have exactly until midnight until the spell wars off. Got it?"

"Why midnight?" Fai inquired.

"Because it's the classic thing. You can't not cast spells that last after midnight," Shimizu explained.

"But your sprites cast your spells… Shouldn't your cast the spells instead of your aids…?"

Sumono and Kotoko were both passed out and lying on the ground.

"Oh… that. Yeah. I guess so, but casting spells are a major pain in the ass." Casting another spell upon Fai, she started to sing, "This spell is very important. It enables the magic within you to activate."

"But…" Fai loomed down in shame. "What will I tell Kuro-Wan when I see him again?"

"You will not lie. You are a foreigner from the north and the prince has required your personal audience," the brunette explained. "As long as you make a fancy entrance, you should be okay. If it's really elaborate, no one should doubt you. Well then, have a nice trip!"

Before Fai could say a single word, the floor sucked him up. Fai fell down from his seat as the ground swallowed him up.

**-O-**

"Son. Are you enjoying your party? Why don't you dance with someone? You will have to soon enough anyhow," Eriol said to his son.

Kurogane looked at all the fluffy gowns in an assortment of colors. He sighed. Turning away from the ball, he snapped at his father, "I abhor all of this!"

"Oh? You would rather a rag-tag doll? Personally, I could care less as long as you marry someone." The black-clad boy glared at his genital predecessor. Stomping away in a pout, he jumped off the balcony to the second floor, full of anger.

"My, my, my. Things are getting interesting. Especially this **visitor** from the north…"

**-O-**

Fai walked in. All the girls were dressed in beautiful gowns and well-done make-up. They silenced at Fai and whispered at his entrance.

Not knowing what to do, he started flicking at his hands.

'_Magic! Magic! Magic equals fancy! Fancy equals good! How the Hell do you **use** it!'_ He thought to himself.

"AIR! FIRE! WATER!" he young boy shouted as he tried every single magical pose he saw in picture books. Cross-dressing limbs started jumping all over the place, trying to figure out what to do, trying to summon **something** – anything!

Finally, the blonde gave up. Everyone probably thought he was psychotic. His blue eyes welled up when swirls of light floated about him. As he almost started crying, he started wailing, 'It's not fair!' at the top of his lungs. Soon the aura shifted into a silvery-blue color and materialized into an ice lily.

The water danced about him as he started pouting other obscenities under his breath. The crowd was taken in, clapping generously for him. Fai's eyes lit up as he smiled. _Somehow_ he had gotten through it…

"You are?" a ninja girl popped out from behind a curtain. Dark hair complimented tan skin. She wasn't beautiful, but not hopeless, Fai concluded.

"I am from the north. The prince called for my personal audience," the blonde innocently contorted.

"I am Soma, a bodyguard of the castle and _his_ personal ninja. Please follow me, my master wished to see you."

Fai followed raven locks between twists and turns of the castle. Long corridors bent into stairwells.

"Wow… this seems a like a ways from the party. Why so far?"

"Do not doubt master. Enter." Guarding the threshold entrance, Fai turned the knob and took a deep breath. He opened the door to find him.

**-O-**

Running down the stairs to the part center, Kurogane searched everywhere for the white-robed blonde. He didn't even catch their face, but something reminded the prince of the pauper he met. He overheard two women talking…

"Wow! Did you see that woman? She was gorgeous! And that magic!"

"Yes, but she wasn't very well figured."

"Well, the northerners are like that! Slim, slender, and tall. My! If that were a man!"

"Maybe we should ask if she has a brother?"

"I believe she went that way, down the corridor."

Kurogane immediately took off, running down the hallway. He finally came upon the door. He forced the doors open without even turning the knob.

"A-Ahh!" he gasped, not knowing what to say.

* * *

**END – 2 – BOLERO**

* * *

Afterthoughts: Gah… Sucky cliffhanger. Did they find each other? Something else? Did Fai see someone and then Kurogane walked in on them? You'll know in the finale which will updated a lot sooner. 


	3. ACT 3 NOCTURNE

**RIZENJU**

Intro: Well, this is it! The awesome and inspirational finale! (scratch the last five words) Thank you to YuriKitsune and Noi for reviewing. It is much appriciated. (deep bow)

A/N:

* * *

**ACT - 3 - NOCTURNE**

* * *

"A-ahh…" Fai exhaled with shock. In his sight was the most terrifying figure he's seen in a long time. There, in black robes and golden tassels stood Ashura.

The dark man's blood-red lips curled upwards in pleasure. "Nice to see you again, Fai. It's been awhile."

Fai stepped backwards, tripping on the long train of his dress. Crawling as fast as he could to the entrance, the blonde attempted to support himself. He fell down numerous times, unable to pick himself up.

Kneeling down before the pale boy, Ashura frowned. "Do you enjoy cross-dressing nowadays? Do you enjoy making others believe you're something you're not?"

"You don't know me," Fai replied breathlessly, frozen in place, "I'm not the same person I was… I won't let you hurt me."

"You love it when I abuse you. You're happy and you know it. Don't you **want** to be happy, Fai?" Ashura's voice was cold and cruel. He pulled Fai face up, placing his cheek against cerulean eyes.

"Don't call me. Don't touch me. Don't manipulate me," the blonde whispered. His heartbeat raced along in sync to his breathing. "I'm not your toy."

Ashura lost all emotion in his face – not that he had very much to begin with. He forced rose pink lips to meet his own.

**-O- **

Kurogane stood in amazement at what he found. He had only been in the room for a total of five minutes, but that was **more** than enough time. The raven-haired boy wanted out. **NOW**.

"So, after hearing about your party, we just had to come. Please, your highness, it would be my honor if you would dance with any one of my daughters," the vixen said with a flirt in her voice, "Or maybe you'd like to dance with myself?"

She winked, sending a shiver up to boy's spine.

Her two daughters were Hari and Ruri. Both had long black locks of hair for they were twins. They were both identical in height, structure, and size.

However they paid little attention to the prince for they were caught in their own affairs of Koryu, the prince of the west. Ruri batted her crimson eyes and lashes at the noble while Hari flirted with yellow temptations, attempting to seduce him under her sister's watch.

The prince, upon seeing their garments, flinched. It wasn't because they were ugly, they just… weren't his type.

Narukuk stealing her daughters away from Koryu, placed one each in an arm of the prince. She bowed as she pushed the three onto the dance floor. Kurogane, unaware how to dance to the certain tune – much less with two women, improvised best he could. How he wished he had just met that northerner foremost.

**-O- **

Ashura kneeled down, groveling in pain. He flashed his eyes at Fai with anger. Blood dripped from his lip, perfectly cut in two. Even so, it was beautiful. Ashura's blood was perfect, just like everything else about him.

Fai was on the generous end. Both his top and bottom lip were bleeding. The reason behind such was different than the other's, though. Upon the contact, the blonde had also kicked the other in the groin with his knee. Pale eyebrows formed a glare.

The paler man laughed. "You… bit me! You think that's any good, you worthless piece of crap?"

The flaxen flinched. A forceful hand grabbed Fai and pinned him down. Gently, the man used his other hand to slip it up the white robes.

"Don't touch me! Cut it out," the blonde cried, screaming. Fai was scared, almost in tears, but he knew of the skin-tight undergarments he had. "I said cut it out!"

Ashura ignored the violent, pleading begs of the adolescent. "You should be more grateful to me. I am your lover after all, aren't I?"

"You're not my lover. You're not anything!" cyan eyes glared while tightening his legs together. "You don't understand me. All you did was pretend. You **lied** to me! You didn't protect me and you never will!"

"I'm the only one who understands you. I'm the only one who gives a damn," Ashura hissed. Realizing Fai was wearing clothes underneath, he slipped his hands further up, hoping to remove the tight undergarments.

Fai's eyes widened, seeing as his plan failed.

"The ballroom…" Fai choked out between gasping. The dark-haired man shot a confused stare. The blonde picked up his request, "could we go? Could I dance before you defile me like this?"

"I don't see what difference it will make," Ashura snapped. The blonde cringed. It was then the paler man put two-and-two together. He smiled, grinning insanely, "Do you think someone will save you? Will someone come to your rescue?" Shall we find out for ourselves? Come, then. Let us put an end to this all."

Smirking to himself, the dark figure pulled the other off the ground and brushed the two off. Grabbing the cross-dresser by the hand with a tug, Ashura embraced the other tightly. "Will your knight in shining armor prevail?"

"I don't know," Fai sneered. Ashura grunted.

**-O- **

Fifteen minutes into the dance. How long would it **last**? It was **killing** him! At least he could perform the dance correctly. Nobles clapped when he twirled or dipped either girl.

Spinning around for a last dip and twirl combination, the crowds roared. Kurogane dropped Ruri and didn't clasp his hand for Hari, who went twirling away. In front of him a couple waltzed perfectly. It was an eastern-styled dance with a northern flavor. The executioners of the beautiful scene were just as perfect – a tall, dark man and his opposite but just as beautiful partner.

As the prince stood in awe of their presence, he tried to figure out who the blonde was. The two dipped. It was at that moment he realized that all-too-familiar face – that person. He stood in shock, just watching the two. Slowly walking up to the figures, he grabbed Ruri by the hand, prying her up from the ground.

**-O- **

"So where is this, 'knight in shining armor,' Fai? Is he anywhere? Do you see him?" the dark-robed man snickered. Fai hung his head down in shame.

Pulling the slender man, Ashura laughed. After this next dip, it would all be over. Nobody was going to come for Fai and he knew it. A simple dip, nothing fancy.

Dipping the boy into the air, he saw the boy's eyes light up and a small blush creep onto his face. Pulling the blonde up again, blue eyes looked straight into emotionless grey exotics, smiling.

Ashura, staring at the opposing boy, grunted.

A well-dressed boy came up to the two with a girl in hand. He bowed then proceeded to grab the blonde's slender hand, kissing it lightly. "Could I… have this dance?"

The other man started, pulling Fai into his arms, "He wouldn't-"

"I'd love to," cerulean eyes smiled, pushing away from his partner. What was shoved into the grey-eyed man's arms was the other's partner – a young girl. The girl was confused, still eyeing the noble named Koryu with wanting eyes.

Before the man had time to throw the girl away or object, the next song started and the two began their dance.

**-O- **

Three hours passed by, but it only felt like a second. Fai shoved both himself into the other's body, pressing his cheek against Kurogane's body. Grasping a hold of the blonde, the prince blushed.

Finally, the blonde spoke. "Kuro-Han… it's been awhile. I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again."

"Same here," the boy replied, embracing the figure with a great deal of care.

"You wanted to see me again?" the 'girl' laughed.

The royalty blushed again. "…Yeah."

Again the blonde laughed, smiling brightly. Kurogane looked over at the glaring man. "Who's the old guy?"

"Someone who won't let the past go. He said he loved me a long time ago, but he wasn't even there when I needed him most. I ran away from him to go back home."

"But I thought you were a peasant? You ran from royalty to him in a life of poverty back to your home?"

"It's best you don't pry. Just… let me be. It's nice I can pretend to be who I am right now. You know, a perfect, happy, beautiful princess… But I'm not even a princess – much less beautiful, happy, and nowhere near perfect."

"You're not… a princess?" the prince inquired, quite confused. Something made his stomach knot.

Fai stopped, wide-eyed, unaware that he had spoken. Trying to break off the contact, the boy pulled the other in his arms for another dance. "So, after this… you want to go for a stroll outside? Get some fresh air?"

Fai didn't say a word. If he said anything else, he might not be able to run away.

**-O- **

"Hey," Narukuk cooed, eyeing the man with pleasure, "you're not dancing."

"I don't want to. The person I want to dance with-" Ashura started saying, then turning to the woman. He didn't get to finish his sentence – her tongue was in his mouth.

**-O- **

"That one, Sweetie? She looks cute," the queen giggled, smiling.

Eriol smirked. "That's right. _She's_ cute."

"I'm just glad our son found someone," Tomoyo sighed with glee.

"Yes. Mysterious, isn't it?" the king chuckled.

"The only thing mysterious is why Icchan and Ogata are laughing hysterically," she said with a quizzical tone.

"If you knew," Eriol stated, "then you'd be laughing, too."

**-O- **

The prince walked a few steps ahead the other boy. Turning around, Kurogane stared.

Fai blushed, tucking a lock of golden hair behind his ear with a hand. "It's rude to stare."

"I don't get it," the brunette confessed.

The blonde glanced up. "Excuse me?"

"You claimed to be from the north – a princess at that," crimson eyes stated, "and even came dressed in women's clothes. Why?"

Fai paused. He began whispering, leaning against a cold, stone wall, "I wanted to see you again. Isn't that more than enough reason?"

"Is it that great?" the more muscular boy asked.

"What?" the flaxen boy's interest piqued.

"Liking other men?" Kurogane asked, moving in closer to the boy.

Cerulean eyes paused. He averted his gaze shamefully. "…I don't know. It's just natural to me."

Kurogane stood silently, eyeing the other's somber beauty in the moonlight. He took the initiative, planting dry lips on the boy's small, moist partings. Fai returned the kiss eventually, but shortly broke it off.

Fai snapped his head to the other side.

"You taste like salt," the prince sighed, swaying on his sides.

The blonde flinched. "Is that a problem?"

"Not really," Kurogane said. Pulling the blonde into his arms, he whispered into the other's ear, "about that 'princess' comment inside… You're crazy."

"I shouldn't have come and I shouldn't have acted like something I'm not," Fai choked out, "I know, and… I'm sorry, okay? I'm just so useless! I'm so-"

Kurogane hushed the boy up with a finger. He pulled the other into his arms, whispering into Fai's ear, "No, I think you're beautiful."

With a furious blush, he continued caressing the mage. "You know what I'm thinking right now?"

"…No," the blonde truthfully answered, smiling slightly.

Kissing the faux princess again, he licked his lips. "I wonder if you taste just as good underneath as you do now…?"

Fai moaned as the other bit his ear. A shiver danced up his spine – mostly with pleasure. What wasn't, was… fear – fear of the consequences. The clock struck. Twelve times did it ring. Cupping the smaller boy's mouth for another kiss, Fai pushed him away.

"I… have to go now. Thank you, but I can't. I have to run now – as far away as I can get," the blonde stammered, breaking off all contact.

"I don't care that you're a man. Women just get in the way of things, anyhow," the brunette stated, trying to grab the blonde again.

Fai cringed. "It's not that, Kuro-Nou."

"You can't run away from me," crimson eyes assured the other.

Blue eyes welled up. "I can't do this, Kuro-Chu."

"If you run from me," Kurogane started, letting the blonde go, "I'll follow you… whether to the ends of the world or to Hell, I won't let you go."

"I CAN'T! I JUST CAN'T!" Fai screamed, almost in tears.

The prince, trying to grab the slippery boy, failed. The blonde ran to the ledge and then jumped off the balcony to the ground.

"I didn't – I didn't get your name!" he shouted down, cringing onto the balcony railing.

Fai didn't stop. He just continued to run.

Kurogane lost the feeling in his legs, falling onto his knees. Clenching his fist, he punched the ground. "Damn it!"

**-O- **

"So, did you found a suitor, dearest son?" the king questioned his ever silent son. "I found someone I personally favor. I'm sure you met that northerner? That _ravishing_ woman was stunning, wouldn't you agree?"

The prince stayed continuously silent, retiring to his room.

Eriol smirked. Tomoyo shrieked. "It's love! My baby had fallen in love! This is fantastic! I'm so proud of my sweetie!"

Kurogane could hear every single word the two, _'whispered.'_ Slumping onto the ground with his back pressed against the door, he sighed. He pried his hand off after pulling it down his face.

**-O- **

Fai wandered about aimlessly. Thoughts filled his mind like crazy. Thoughts such as, 'I'm going to die,' and, 'this is where the line ends,' entered his mind against will.

The blonde's head was hot. He didn't have anywhere to go now. If he went home, he'd be tortured and punished. He couldn't go back to Ashura at this point. He was… left with nothing. He couldn't get anywhere…

His magic surely must have worn off by now… Life just… sucked.

**-O- **

Kurogane couldn't **stand** this. He couldn't sit around and do nothing about anything. He had to find that blonde he fell in love with instantly. He had to find that _person_ who drove him absolutely insane.

He ripped all his sheets from the bed. Tying them into a knot, he exhaled. If there was anything in his life he's get punished for even the thought of, this was it. He secured the rope by tying an end to the post of his bed.

This plan had to be executed perfectly and silently if he ever hoped to accomplish anything. He slowly crawled down.

_'Shit.'_ He thought as he hit a window.

**-O- **

Tomoyo looked at her loving husband as they discussed the possible outcomes for their son. "Oh dear, I'm just so relieved! That was a very pretty girl! And here I was thinking our son was going to marry a very butch woman! He really does seem like the type to favor stronger yet weaker people!"

"You just explained an oxymoron, dear," Eriol explained, smiling at his wife.

"Yes, well…" she started, trying to explain herself, "that's why I thought he'd never find a suitor. To find one that is weaker than oneself, stronger than most others, and still weaker because they have a scar that separates them from the world and retains that innocence… it's very difficult to do. That's what he wants… but I always thought it was impossible."

"Well, we're the closest we'll ever be to that person," the male chuckled. He looked outside the window and sighed.

"Is something the matter, dearest?" Tomoyo asked.

"No," Eriol smiled, "our son is just very stubborn. I don't see how this ever came to be…"

The jet-black-haired girl smiled. "Did you who it was all along? You said your past life could see the future."

Eriol nodded. "There was a set time and place, but if I hadn't imposed… I don't think they would have ever come to be. All I did was insure that. I have no ability to see the future."

Tomoyo glanced at her husband quizzically. "Then…"

She turned to the window, but her husband twirled her.

"Someone told me under a set of conditions that I do my best… and even now I must fulfill my piece." He kissed his wife.

**-O- **

Kurogane finally reached the ground. He wasn't one for heights… or being quiet. All's well that ends well, though, he reasoned.

Running down the street of aristocrats, he growled. People looked at him funny – partly due to his clothing. Turning down an empty street, others grabbed at him, prying off his clothing. A couple girls even asked him how much he charged when he accidentally ran into the red-light district.

He just couldn't find that boy… He said he had to get away…

Again the boy returned to his feet. Twisting here and bending there, he finally found the railroad. Why did he know this place? He had never even been here…

"This is where I first met you…" Kurogane cringed, biting his lower lip.

"The trains are all out, sorry," a fragile voice commented.

"So then this is Hell." The brunette didn't even have to look behind him, he knew who it was.

As the arms snaked themselves around the prince's torso, he smiled. "I prefer the end of the world."

Kurogane turned around. "The last train left at twelve thirty.

"Yeah… I could have caught it, too," the blonde laughed. Kissing the other he smiled. "But then I remembered that I didn't tell you my name. It's Fai.

Kurogane smirked, grasping a hold of the boy. "Doesn't matter at this point. I love you.

"I know," Fai giggled arrogantly. Kurogane kissed him on the lips, leading him out. "Uhh… Where are we going, Kuro-Yin? This isn't my idea of romantic.

The auburn boy sighed. "Falling in love with another man isn't my idea of romantic, either.

"Well, this isn't exactly a fairy-tale, either," the shorter quietly giggled. It didn't matter much to him where there where heading, as long as he was with the other. "…And they lived happily ever after?

"You know it.

* * *

**END - 3 - NOCTURNE**

* * *

Afterthoughts: I wasn't able to cover the bag. That's why you have what is called an, 'epilouge.' Or maybe you call it a bonus chapter, or the final-final chapter, but whatever. I rushed the ending a bit? Yeah, maybe. Oh well! I feel like running a marathon! Drop me a review, okay?  



	4. EPILOUGE MINUTE

**RIZENJU**

Intro: -MUSIC: Howie Day, 'Collide'- It's what's in the bag… I couldn't think of anything else. There's my excuse.

A/N: I said Nihon just 'cause Kuro-Chu's from Nihon in the manga, so there. Don't take it too seriously…

* * *

**EPILOUGE - MINUTE  
**

* * *

The newly weds were content with their lives. Clow was handed over to Kurogane and he was sent to execute his duties as the new king. In doing so, the predeceasing prince was forced to move all his and his spouse's belongings into their new castle – Nihon. 

Fai had little – if any – belongings. Kurogane on the other hand… To say the least, half of the lodging's area was decorated in heaps of items. The blonde didn't think he contributed enough and so he decided to clean the new palace up. However, that task wasn't easy.

Currently only the East and North wings were completely clean. The dining areas, living circumferences, south and west wings, and numerous other rooms were left with belongings to be fixed and swept into place.

"Kuro-Ren! What's this?" Fai inquired, rummaging through a pile of trash in the last room of interest – the bedroom.

The new king's inertest was picked up. Leaning over the bed, he stared lazily. "What's what?"

"If you would clean every once in a while you would know," his blonde lover complained. Sorting through the lump, he found a familiar bag. "Is this…?"

"Huh…?" the brunette popped his head up and twitched, He grunted embarrassed, stealing the bag away.

"Is that the bag I dropped when we first met?" the flaxen male asked, almost laughing with a pale blush creeping onto his face.

Auburn cheeks flashed red. "…Yeah. So what?"

"I guess our relationship **did** play out like Cinderella," slender limbs giggled in delight, "A little out of order, but still…"

A long silence lingered.

"Does it still have what was originally inside?" a fragile voice trailed off.

"…Yeah," Kurogane choked out. It was better to be honest, anyways. "So… what use do you have for such a… thing?"

"It's not mine. Do you think I could use something like that?" the blonde chuckled. Cerulean eyes gleamed at his love while spreading themselves over the other seductively.

"Then…?" majestic crimson eyes asked, widening further by the moment.

"It's for someone else… I can't use it," Fai confessed. "Do I _look_ like a woman?"

Kurogane smirked quickly, blushing up. "Don't make me answer that."

Fai giggled loudly in pleasure, "Doesn't Kuro-Chin know how to play with women's lingerie?"

"I have **no** idea what you're talking about," Kurogane shrugged. Truth be told, the king didn't really _want_ to know. Whatever Fai usually came up with was a fracas. He stiffened up when Fai started crawling on him. It was rather unsettling for once – Fai crawling on him with _that_ look in his eyes.

Fai's lips curled up. "Would you like to see, Kuro-Sama?"

* * *

**END - RIZENJU

* * *

**

Afterthoughts: Awwwie. I should probably say something really cool for the conclusion. If only I knew what to say… Thank you for reading this strand! You've made my day. (cries)


End file.
